


Tinkle Bell

by indigoz



Series: drabbles ! [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Safewords, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, hongjoong sub, idk it’s porn with not rlly a plot?, just seonghwa being rough with hongjoong because of a bell choker, now it’s porn, seonghwa dom, this started as a fun thing, yeosang sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoz/pseuds/indigoz
Summary: hongjoong receives a bell choker from a fan and it drives his boyfriends mad.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: drabbles ! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	Tinkle Bell

**Author's Note:**

> kinda graphic i guess?? maybe??
> 
> also don’t mind errors and stuff i wrote this while i was sleepy as a request for a friend

hongjoong had gotten a choker with a little bell on it from one of the fans at the fansign and as soon as they got the the dorms everyone was all over him.

they told him not to take it off, teasing him and some going a bit further..

hongjoong was walking towards the kitchen to get something to drink as seonghwa and yeosang walked in.

“hyung!” yeosang raises his voice just a little bit, so hongjoong would turn around. “ye- ** _ah_**!” his answer turns to a shout as seonghwa smacks his ass, _firmly_ , causing the bell to tinkle on his neck.

yeosang immediately bites his lip, squirming where he’s standing. “that’s so hot hyung..” he whispers.

hongjoong turns as red as a tomato as seonghwa wraps his arm around his chest from behind. hwa grabs hongjoong’s throat, lifting his head backwards a bit.

hongjoong doesn’t struggle but he feels a tight knot form in his stomach as his eyes close halfway. “ _seonghwa_..” he whispers.

“i want to wreck you kitten.. everyone wants to with that collar around your neck.” seonghwa speaks softly, lips brushing against hongjoong’s ear as he shivers.

hongjoong twists his hips, not sure how he should react. is that a compliment? or a threat?

“you belong on display..” yeosang suddenly mumbles. hongjoong flinches, yeosang being much closer all of a sudden.

as he tries to look down seonghwa’s grip on his throat grows stronger, holding him in his place.

the little tug on him made the bell shake again, causing yeosang to roll his eyes back. “hyung..” he begs seonghwa, his eyes look desperate as he hovers his hands over hongjoong’s hips.

“no yeosang. not yet. we need to ask the other first.” the way seonghwa talks makes hongjoong’s head spin.

yeosang swallows and hurried out of the room, almost tripping as he goes.

As soon as the younger is out of sight seonghwa slams hongjoong against their kitchen island. “can i fuck you kitten? can i suck you until you can’t breathe?” 

hongjoong listens carefully and nods, his voice soft as he answers the questions. “please do what you want with me seonghwa..” his voice holds a mix of need and nervousness.

hongjoong moans loudly, but immediately goes into a panic as seonghwa starts to tug on his clothes. “no wait!!” he whispers, his hands trying to catch seonghwa’s, but failing as he gets stripped within seconds.

seonghwa gapes at the sight in front of him. his lover is completely tied up, their remote controlled toy in his plump ass as ropes hold it in its place. “so that’s why you were so squirmy and restless at the fansign huh.”

the red rope hugs all of hongjoong’s curves beautifully and hongjoong looks away as seonghwa’s eyes burn into his naked skin.

seonghwa looks at the way the ropes are positioned around the leader’s ass and hips. seonghwa feels his cock throb in his pants and he grabs a fists full of hair as he tugs hongjoong sideways, flipping him over.

seonghwa’s cock twitches as he sees how the rope is tied around hongjoong’s member and balls, mumbling something before getting on his knees.

his hands sneak around the hongjoong’s backside, spreading hongjoong’s buttcheeks as he feels for the button on their toy. he doesn’t have the remote right now so he’ll have to make do with the buttons.

it turns on and hongjoong immediately bucks his hips. seonghwa is quick to move, tying hongjoong’s hands together with seonghwa’s belt before getting back on his knees and just swallowing down hongjoong’s cock.

hongjoong is severely taken by surprise as his breathing stops, his mind going empty as pleasure almost painfully explodes into his body.

seonghwa moves fast and skillfully as he gets hongjoong hard within a matter of seconds. the younger doubles over onto seonghwa, panting heavily already.

seonghwa quickens his pace even more and hongjoong collapses onto his knees, causing seonghwa to bow down to continue his work.

after a tortuous time of rough and fast sucking hongjoong needs to cum real bad, but he can’t because of the way he tied to rope onto himself.

seonghwa doesn’t stop no matter how much he begs and cries.

“hyung can i help please..” yeosang, who had returned a few moments ago, asks. he had placed the members in a little list of when they’d get their turn with little kitten hongjoong and when he had finished his task he returned to his lovers.

seonghwa stretches his arm towards yeosang, holding the younger’s hand as he guides him to kneel. seonghwa’s mouth finally leaving hongjoong’s cock for a brief moment. “make sure you prepare him well puppy. i don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

yeosang seems ecstatic as he throws himself at hongjoong. the two subs have done each other many times as seonghwa, their dom, watched, but it never seizes to excite yeosang when he’s allowed to take hongjoong.

hongjoong is trembling as yeosang starts to move the toy in and out. the ropes are pushed aside and after a while the toy gets replaced by yeosang, who hugs hongjoong as he enters.

“let me know if it hurts, okay hyung?” yeosang’s sweet and boy-like voice shoots right over hongjoong’s head as drool slips out of his mouth.

seonghwa has stopped sucking hongjoong’s hard dick, but instead he’s now stroking his slowly, eyes fixated on hongjoong’s face.

“i warned you before.. challenge me and you’ll regret it...” seonghwa didn’t seem angry, but that scared hongjoong the most.

seonghwa traces his finger over the veins of his boyfriend’s member before reaching the precum, offering it to hongjoong on his finger.

“are you hungry kitten? i got you some milk..” hongjoong’s eyes fill with tears as he nods, sticking out his tongue in an attempt to reach the finger.

“hyung.” yeosang silently says, his arms around hongjoong’s waist. “i’m in can i move now?”

seonghwa feels down hongjoong’s back as he lets hongjoong suck on his finger. his hand meets the base of yeosang’s cock, buried deeply into hongjoong.

“go ahead, be gentle.”

yeosang starts moving, resting his head against hongjoong’s back as he fucks him gently, slowly. 

hongjoong’s bell tinkles at every thrust as he moans with it. his mouth opens as he releases seonghwa’s fingers.

the latter removes the ropes keeping hongjoong from cumming and the leader spasms at the loss of pressure, heaps of cum flowing out of him.

seonghwa praises him all the way through as he does it, eventually starting to stroke hongjoong again.

this surprises him as he gasps, moving away from the touch. “yeosang.” seonghwa simply says and the youngest quickly keeps hongjoong in his place.

yeosang might be scrawny, but he’s strong. hongjoong starts to sob, fighting against yeosang as seonghwa rubs down hard on the head of his over sensitive cock.

he starts to beg seonghwa to stop, even throwing in words like daddy, sir and master, which they normally don’t use.

seonghwa continues, making hongjoong cum about 3 more times together with yeosang’s gentle thrusts.

hongjoong is shaking badly, his hips moving violently every time seonghwa touches his cock. he now lacks the energy to try and stop seonghwa as he pants, sometimes a soft sob coming from his throat.

“seonghwa.. _blueberry_ , please..... blueberry...” hongjoong whispers. seonghwa holds up his hand and yeosang looks up, nodding and pulling out carefully, caressing and hugging hongjoong.

seonghwa stops touching hongjoong and removes the rope that was left on the leader, as well as the belt around his now red wrists.

“are you okay angel?” seonghwa whispers, his slender fingers slowly lifting hongjoong’s head so he looks at him.

“yes hwa.. thank you... and yeosangie..” joong smiles weakly, crawling against seonghwa as he’s free from his restraints. yeosang follows and lovingly snuggles against hongjoong, capturing him between the two young adults.

“‘m sleepy..” hongjoong whispers, closing his eyes. seonghwa chuckles softly. “let’s get you two to bed hm?” he says.

at that moment a noise comes from the hall and san, mingi and yunho come around the corner, lifting the two up and carrying them to seonghwa’s bedroom.

seonghwa isn’t surprised that they were watching the trio as this happens a lot in thedorm. he takes san’s hand and walks with them.

he get his pets in his king sized bed, crawling in the middle as the two tuckered out subs fall asleep soon after entangling themselves in seonghwa.


End file.
